Leon's newest mission
by Flamelurker12
Summary: Leon is ready to take a vacation when all of the Chimera's in the Chimera lab break out! Leon along with some of our favourite Mother 3 characters go to check it out, and keep the whole world from going into anarchy Includes Leon VS Ultimate chimera Leon VS Lucas and co. and much, much, more what will happen in this fanfic? Find out by reading!
1. Leon's call not to duty!

Hunnigan's call! Leon's awesome vacation!?

Author's note: This story takes place around the end of Mother 3 and after Resident evil 6. I do not own either of these. BEGIN STORY

Leon was standing on top of a building with a feeling of triumph. "I did it. I saved Resident evil 6 from being completely awful." He thought for a moment and confirmed. "Not very good but not dog s*** bad."

All of a sudden, His stupid phone walkie-talkie thing started to ring. "I swear to god if this is hunnigan I am going to…" He trailed off, as he answered his *Ahem* phone. As soon as he answered it, he began to regret it.

"Leon It's me, Hunnigan." As soon as Leon Heard that voice, he knew he wasn't gonna get any vacation time. "What hell do I have to do now Hunnigan, Do I have to save that stupid bee-otch of a President's daughter again? Do I have to team up with some annoying bothersome fly who doesn't do anything but give me herbs when I don't need them!? DO I HAVE KILL SOME HORRIBLE DISGUSTING MONSTROSITY!? BECAUSE IF SO I DID THAT NOT 10 F*#&ING MINUTES AGO!

"Jesus Christ Leon calm down." A very calm Hunnigan from the other line said. "I was just calling to say you have vacation time" Leon was visibly surprised "Are… are you serious?" "Yes Leon, in fact you have always had vacation time. Leon are you there? Leon are you okay? Leon!? LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Someone picked up Leon's dropped phone and angrily said "That's my line you dumb skank!"

CHAPTER 2 COMING REALLY SOON BRO.


	2. Leon's vacation to New Pork! Part 1

Leon's vacation to New Pork! End of the world?! Pt.1

Author's note: Sorry for no update and short chapters, but the chapters will get longer (giggity) and more frequently updated henceforth. Did I spell that right? Well, whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mother or Resident evil.

Leon drove back to the motel he was currently staying at, called "MOTEL NO MORE HEROES".

As he parked his car, he saw one of the tenants burst through the front door naked and yell at the top of his lungs, "Downward F# %ing DOG!" to which Leon responded with "Hey! Get those damn References out of here!" It seemed that the man did not hear Leon and went back inside. "Creeps me the hell out" muttered Leon to himself.

A few hours later after Leon packed up all his junk including his phone thing, a generic Hawaii style vacation shirt, and his gun Mathilda, in his 4 massive suitcases. "Finally I'm done packing all my..." His monologue was interrupted by a limo with some strange symbol that looked like a pig's snout on the side. "Jesus Christ, did someone pimp out the TARDIS?" Thought Leon.

Some fancy looking man stepped outside and asked Leon "You are Leon Scott Kennedy correct?" "Um, yes I am Leon Kennedy." He replied. "Excellent, now if you would please follow me?" Leon obeyed and began to walk alllllllll the way around the limo which Leon was not pleased about. As Leon got in, the chauffeur asked him, "So, what do you think?"

Before Leon got a chance to answer, the chauffeur continued, "Much more spacious on the inside than it appears on the outside, would you agree? Anyways, we will be arriving at our destination shortly, so please sit back and enjoy yourself for a few minutes."

Leon thought to himself, "Can't even get a damn word in around this guy, he's almost as bad as Ashley." Just thinking her name was making him angry. So much so that he almost didn't notice that he nearly sat on a frog! "Ribbit Ribbit watch where you're sitting!" Leon looked at the amphibian astounded. "Did... you... nah it's impossible." Said Leon as he quickly dismissed the ludicrous idea. "I can talk Leon Kennedy *hop* *hop*." "How..." Leon began only to be interrupted by the frog again, "We will meet again sometime in the future Leon." With that the frog jumped through the roof of the limo, but not after becoming invisible. "Okay then" said a stupefied Leon.

He began looking around the immense limo and found things such as a stage that people likely sing and dance on, spicy bitter yucky poison, a deceptive tabletop game, a deceptive 9-foot billiard table with massive pockets, a small tub that looks as if Harrison Ford could kill you in it, a blackjack table that is unplayable which made Leon upset, and finally a champagne tower that is actually a freaking painting.

"Damn, this limo really is immense" Leon muttered "Look! Up ahead! We're here!

TO BE CONTINUED

Review, rate all that good stuff.


End file.
